The Glass Slipper
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: Gretchen helps and old wizard and she gets a pair of beautiful glass slipper which makes Suzi very jealous and meant to destroy it. What will happen? Find everything in this story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Old Wizard

**The Glass Slipper**

 **A.N: So I just found out about Camp Lakebottom fanfiction tag in and I decided to post (maybe) one of my best fanfics and my first Camp Lakebottom fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Old Wizard

It was a normal day here in Camp Lakebottom. McGee and Squirt were swimming on the lake while Gretchen was sunbathing. They enjoy the lake of the Lakebottom part till it was evening. Suddenly they heard the sound of pans and pots rang which means it's dinner time.

McGee : "Come on, Squirt. It's dinner time."

Squirt : "Oh good, finally, I'm a lot hungry now."

McGee : "Then, come on! Gretchen is now in the messhall."

In the messhall, they were all sit down while Rosebud came and give each of them a bowl of soup. After each of them served a bowl of soup, she left them.

McGee : "Oh, yuck, I don't want to eat a mush for dinner."

Gretchen : "Yeah, me neither."

They looked at Squirt eat the soup excitedly and said...

Squirt : "Wow... this soup is delicious!"

McGee and Gretchen : "Really?!"

They all eat the whole soup. After they ate the whole soup, the campers went to the cabin and get their pajamas and ready to go to bed.

It was 10 p.m. and the campers were sleeping peacefully, except for Gretchen. Her eyes opened widely means she still awake and feel sleepless.

Gretchen : "Agh... I couldn't sleep. What should I do? I never feel sleepless before."

After that she looked at the outside of the window and saw an old woman stand near the lake. She then wear her slippers and go out tiptoed, try not to wake the other campers. Gretchen approach the old woman and said...

Gretchen : "Hello, old woman."

Old woman : "Oh, hello young girl."

Gretchen : "Can I help you?"

Old woman : "Of course. Could you take me to my house in the forest?"

Gretchen : "Uhh... sure, I could help you."

So Gretchen went to the forest to take the old woman to her house. What Gretchen didn't know is that the old woman is a wizard. Gretchen was feeling a little scared when she walk through the forest. Then, the old wizard asks her something.

Wizard : "What is your name, little girl?"

Gretchen : "Oh, my name is Gretchen."

Wizard : "Oh, so you are the kung fu girl, your friends are McGee and Squirt and your enemy is Suzi."

Gretchen : "Yeah! Wait, how do you know?"

Wizard : "I've been watching you since you arrived here and I see you need some help, and I saw the boy, umm... McGee, he gives you a lot of help.

Gretchen : "Yeah, he was very kind."

After a few minutes after talk, they arrived on the old cottage that was the Old Wizard's house.

Wizard : "Ahh... there it is, my house. You should take a rest, little girl."

Gretchen : "Oh, no thank you, I should get back now."

Wizard : "Okay, then..."

The old wizard get her wand and glow the road to show Gretchen the way back.

Gretchen : "Oh wow... how do you do that?"

Wizard : "Oh, you don't know yet, I am a wizard."

Gretchen : "Oh, thank you!"

Wizard : "You're welcome."

Gretchen then followed the glowing path back to the camp.

After a few minutes walk, she got back to the camp. While she arrived, she feels very tired and then go to the cabin and went to bed and all was calm.

To be continued

 **A.N: So how do you like it so much? Please leave me some reviews so I can know what you think about this story. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Gift

**The Glass Slipper**

 **A.N: For all of you readers, I wanted to say happy new year 2016. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S: Some minor layout changed.**

Chapter 2 - The New Gift

The sun rises in Camp Lakebottom. The night was taken over by the morning. McGee woke up earlier than the other campers. He went outside to see the new day here in Camp Lakebottom. He was just about to step outside while he stumbled by a big box. He was paying attention to the box.

McGee: "Ouch, what was that? Oh a box."

He saw the box and he discovered that the box was meant to Gretchen.

McGee: "To beloved Grethen."

He then ran inside and try to wake all his friends.

McGee: "WAKE UP GUYS!"

Grethen: "Oh McGee, it's too morning."

Squirt: "Five minutes more, please."

McGee: "But Grethen, you have a present."

Gretchen: "Really? Thank you McGee."

McGee: "But... it's not from me."

Gretchen: "Then from who?"

Gretchen was a bit confused as she opened the box, it was a pair of beautiful glass slippers. Grethen was a bit confused wondering from who it was till she saw a paper under the slipper. She then take and read it.

Gretchen: "To beloved little young Gretchen, thank you to take me to my house in the forest at that night. As my thank you gift, I made with some magic a pair beautiful glass slippers. I hope you like it, it'll be useful later because it was magic. From love, the old wizard."

Gretchen was very happy for the new glass slipper that she get so she wears it anywhere and anytime.

In the afternoon, Buttsquat and Suzi get in to the lake and try to get near Camp Lakebottom with Sunny Smile's new hover boat. McGee and Gretchen play near the lake and Squirt is making a tree house with Sawyer and Armand.

McGee: "Hey Buttsquat, do you lost your way to sunny smile again?"

Buttsquat: "Of course not!"

Suzi: "We come here to tell you that Camp Sunny Smile will organize a beauty contest and we would like to invite your little princess to go there tomorrow night."

Gretchen: "Really... wait a minute, is this some kind of your evil plan?"

Suzi: "Of course not, we only want a big zero or I said loser in our beauty contest, so we need her."

Gretchen: "Wait, you can't make me a 100% loser. I should be win easier than you."

McGee: "Yeah, she's right!"

Buttsquat: "Oh, yeah? How about some daring? If Suzi won, Ickygloomy will be our properties and no Bottom dwellers!"

McGee: "Ok but, if Gretchen won, Ickygloomy will be our properties, and she gets something she always wanted, Suzi's tiara!"

Suzi: "Okay well, challange accepted."

After daring each other, Suzi and Buttsquat get back to Sunny Smile.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 - Before The Night

**THE GLASS SLIPPER**

 **A.N: Sorry guys for making you wait! For now maybe I'll post only this chapter, but expect an update tomorrow! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Before The Night

Well, Suzi and Buttsquat already left the camp, but the problem is still not done yet. Gretchen still worried about the dare they've done. McGee and Squirt play in the tree house, but Gretchen stared at the ground and looked very sad. McGee then approach to her.

McGee : "Hey, Gretch, what's up?"

Gretchen : "Well, it's nothing."

McGee : "No, it's not nothing, there is something wrong and I wanted to know about what happened."

Gretchen then glanced to McGee and then she started to cry.

Gretchen : "It's because of the beauty contest. What if I don't win, we won't enjoy the lake again and I will be hated because I lost."

McGee : "You will not lose and no one will hate you."

Gretchen : "Are you serious?"

McGee : "Of course."

Gretchen : "Well, then... I believed at you."

Gretchen then stood up and cheered up. Then, McGee told her something.

McGee : "Besides that, you have something they don't."

Gretchen : "What is that?"

McGee : "Look at your feet."

Gretchen then look on her glass slipper and said...

Gretchen : "You're right."

McGee : "See, I've told you."

Then, McGee rushed off to Armand's cabin. He told Armand to make something for Gretchen so that she could became the star.

McGee : "Oh, come on, Armand. Besides, if Gretchen is lost, we lost our part of Ickygloomy."

Armand : "Well, I saw that you are serious, it's okay for me."

McGee : "Yes! Thank you, Armand."

So that, Armand make a new dress fo her. While he was busy making a dress fo Gretchen, McGee is out train Gretchen to become the one.

 **Tomorrow Night**

The night finally came. The stage and seats already settled for the beauty contest in Camp Sunny Smile. McGee and Squirt stared at the lights in Camp Sunny Smile.

~To Be Continued~

 **A.N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hopefully I could give you double update tomorrow. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night Part 1

**THE GLASS SLIPPER**

 **A.N: Sorry I have not updated since... wow 6 months? But, don't worry I will maybe update a bit more frequent now, anyway to the story.**

Chapter 4 ~ The Night (Part 1)

Well, as I said before, they all prepared for the Sunny Smile's Beauty Contest. Both McGee and Squirt all ready with McGee wears a black tuxedo, blue jeans and a leather black shoes and Squirt wears a green tuxedo with green trousers and brown leather shoes. They both wait for Gretchen in the side of the lake.

McGee : "Man, where is Gretchen?"

Squirt : "I don't know but I think she wears a lot of makeup this time."

Suddenly Gretchen showed up with red dress, blue purse and of course, her glass slipper.

Squirt : "Wow, it's so beautiful Gretchen."

Gretchen : "Yeah, thank you."

McGee : "Yeah, yeah, we waste a lot of time. Now let's go."

McGee look a his watch, it was already 7.30 p.m. and they were rushed up to their little boat. They were about to get in when someone suddenly appeared and surprised them. It's was the old wizard.

Wizard : "No, no, no... that was terrible."

Gretchen : "Oh, my old wizard!"

Wizard : "Oh, little Gretchen."

McGee and Squirt : "WHAT?!"

Both McGee and Squirt only stared at them suprised like they both were friends. Gretchen realized and introduce the old wizard to them.

Gretchen : "My friends, this is the old wizard."

Wizard : "I don't like that phrase. Call me Freanna!"

Gretchen : "Okay, so you know she said she is Freanna."

McGee : "So everything is clear that you are a wizard... and what did you mean about 'that was terrible' in the first place?"

She thought for a second and finally she come with an answer.

Freanna : "Well you see that gown isn't fit all to her."

McGee : "What do you mean?"

Freanna : "You see... she needs something gorgeous."

Gretchen : "Then, what should I wear?"

Freanna : "Hmm... I know something."

Then, she waved her wand and then Gretchen fitted with a lovely XVIII (18th) century ball gown with lovely flowers around it. She saw her gown and said...

Gretchen : "Wow... this is lovely, but it's too gorgeous."

Freanna : "Believe me, it'll suite with your glass slippers."

McGee : "Yeah, it's perfect."

Gretchen : "Okay, if you said so."

So she wore the gown to the contest. They get to the little boat. Then, the wizard stop them again.

Freanna : "Not on that boat."

McGee : "But, it's the only boat we have."

Freanna : "No, she deserves something better."

She once again wave her wand and turn the little boat into a mini cruise. They both awe to the mini cruise plus with its colour that is gold.

Three of them : "Wow..."

Gretchen : "This is... beautiful."

McGee : "You might want to say it again."

Freanna : "What are you doing? Don't only stare at the cruise, get in."

Three of them : "Okay."

They hop on to the cruise, McGee is handing the steer. They rush up to Camp Sunny Smile.

Freanna : "Have fun, everyone."

Gretchen : "Okay, we will."

Outside of Gretchen, it seems that everything is okay, but in inside, there's still something that frightening him.

 **While In Camp Sunny Smile**

They all prepared the stage for the beauty contest. Suzi approaches Buttsquat wearing her white ball gown.

Suzi : "Buttsquat! You'll becoming the judge and make sure that I win, or at least better than Gretchen."

Buttsquat : "But, it's all settled that I become the host."

Suzi : "Do you want to change my place?"

Buttsquat : "No, I don't."

Suzi : "Then... BECOME THE JUDGE!"

Buttsquat : "Wait, if I become the judge, whose become the host?"

Suzi : "Ask McGee, why is that thing so hard for you."

After that, the cruise already in the harbour.

Suzi : "Whose cruise is that?"

Buttsquat : "Maybe it's the VIP guests', I think."

But they were surprised to see the bottom dwellers (McGee, Gretchen and Squirt) come out from the cruise.

McGee : "What are you looking at, Buttsquat?"

Buttsquat : "Oh, just the view of the lake."

McGee : "Okay, so... let me present, Princess Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom."

Gretchen came out in a beautiful dress and everyone glared at her in awe, everyone except Suzi.

Suzi : "Gretchen, how did...?"

Gretchen : "No need to surprise, Suz. The total makeover has just started."

She continue walking without getting any words out of Suzi.

Buttsquat : "McGee, it's great that you come because we need a host."

McGee : "Okay, a great time to make me famous."

So in some minutes, the beauty contest finally started.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A.N: That's for the opening of the beauty contest. Next stop: Next chapter. See you!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Night Part 2

**THE GLASS SLIPPER**

 **A.N: Here we are, chapter 5. We're almost halfway to the end. Okay, here's the story for you.**

Chapter 5 ~ The Night (Part 2)

McGee went to the back of the stage, preparing himself for the contest while Buttsquat was opening the show.

McGee: "(sigh) _Okay, McGee, this is it. Time to let the world knows you._ "

While Buttsquat on the stage, tried to give an opening speech.

Buttsquat: "Okay everyone, so without any further, let me present you our host for the 5th beauty contest of Camp Sunny Smile, McGee!"

With that, McGee came up from behind the curtain and giving a smile.

McGee: "Hello, everyone! So, yeah, I'm the host. It's so good that we could meet in this show, The 5th Beauty Contest of Camp Sunny Smile!"

The crowd then giving a wild (or you may say "a lot") shouts and applauses.

McGee: "So, let's meet the whole 10 contestants for tonight."

Then, the whole contestants come to the stage, and the last is Gretchen, that makes everyone awe and giving applauses.

McGee: "So that's all our contestants, who will compete to get the Beauty Contest 'Tiara Of The One'."

Then, Buttsquat showed up with a gold with silver decorated tiara. Suzi seemed to be very calm, while Gretchen is very terrified.

Suzi: " _I'll win that thing easily._ "

Gretchen: " _Oh no, what if I lost? No, I wouldn't, I have to be optimist, I could win._ "

Then, Buttsquat sit down on the judge's chair with another judge, which is Squirt.

Buttsquat: "So, you're the judge too?"

Squirt: "I wouldn't miss this opportunity."

Then, McGee gave another last announcement.

McGee : "Okay another announcement. In this beauty contest, all of you the audience may choose the winner by the screen in front of you. Choose a contestant that is the best to you and everything will be held by the judge."

After a minute, it's time for the first contest.

McGee: "Okay, it's time for the first contest, hailed up, the worst will be eliminated."

After that, the contestant started to hailed up to the judges. Everyone did great, especially Gretchen. Gretchen won the first round with 45 points, defeat Suzi's which is 44 points.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After some challanges, there's only 5 contestants left and it's time for the next challange, waltz.

McGee: "Okay everyone, there have been some struggles through this contest and there's only 5 contestants left, which are Suzi, Carnella, Fienne, Nieva and Gretchen."

To Gretchen's relief she was cheered up a little after those challange, but still she didn't free yet as she didn't beat Suzi as she's still in the challange.

McGee: "But... beauty is not everything in this challange. This contest will test you to become beautiful, elegant, kind and talented and now the challange will be waltz, ballroom dance from Austria and Southern Germany. Because waltz is a couple dance, the contestants may pick a partner from the audience."

All the boys cheered up, as they're going to have chance to dance with the contestants. While the other contestants choose their own partner, Gretchen went to McGee and ask him something.

Gretchen: "McGee, be my partner."

McGee: "What?! But I didn't know how dance waltz."

Gretchen: "So do I. Maybe if we combine a little that we know about waltz, we can be a good partner. Remember minus × minus is positive."

McGee: "Since when you know mathematics?"

Gretchen: "Oh why do have to ask a dumb question like that in this moment? Let's just do it, I don't want to partner with anyone else. Anyway, you want me to win, don't you?"

McGee lost words in this argument with Gretchen and sighed in defeat.

McGee: "Okay fine."

Gretchen: "Thank you."

Gretchen then straightly hug him. This is something that he never got from Gretchen. This is not like the Gretchen that he used to know, whose aggresive and boyish like there's some sort of magic that turned her until she become like that.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A.N: I'm sorry. I know I've been so mean to let you wait for months, so I'm going to give a triple update in which previous chapter is the first part, this is the second part, and on to the next part. Will Gretchen win the contest? We shall see. See you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Night Part 3

**THE GLASS SLIPPER**

 **A.N: Finally, the third part of the triple udpate. Here I present... chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 ~ The Night (Part 3)

After everyone have chosen their partner for the waltz, and Squirt had prepared himself to play the music for the waltz, the waltz finally started. Everyone did very great with the waltz, as well as Gretchen and McGee. Squirt also good with the "Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz". Both McGee and Gretchen smiled at each other, their faces are only an inch away, as they're almost kiss, but they decided to keep it for the right moment.

McGee: "Wow Gretch, I know you're beautiful, but it's kind of strange to look you in this distance."

Gretchen: " Thank you for saying that, and uhh... thanks for being my partner."

McGee: "Well, I just don't want to make you frown, but why did you choose me?"

Gretchen: "Well, I think that inside your heart really wanted that thing."

McGee: "I really kind of feel that way."

They continued their waltz until the end. By the end, they finally managed to hug each other in which amazed the whole audience. They both blushed a little before looked to the audience. Suzi was surely didn't like this.

After the waltz, Gretchen finally leading the competition and Suzi became very angry now. She managed to go to the backstage for a private moment.

Suzi: "HOW COME SHE'S VERY GOOD? SHE CANNOT EVEN ACT LIKE A REAL GIRL! I'M GOING TO FIND WHAT CAUSE THIS AND FINALLY END HER!"

She then comes out and act like there's nothing happen. The contest finally moving on easily until the final, in which the finalists were Suzi and Gretchen. Now the score is a tie, which this is contest wil have the winner.

McGee: "Okay this is our final stage in this beauty contest, which left Suzi and Gretchen."

Everyone shouts wildly as the two contestants come out.

McGee: "This is going to be a determiner as both score is a tie. In this contest, it'll be... table manners."

The curtain opened up and show a pink tea table with two pink chairs. Both contestants walk to their own chair, facing each other. The start was very good, with a little talk going on. Gretchen was very good at facing this, so good until make Suzi blown out her anger. She decided by trying anything that could make Gretchen messed up, but instead of messing Gretchen, she's the one who got it.

The challange finally over, and now it's time to see whose the winner of this contest. McGee finally got the result and prepared himself to read it in front of the whole audience.

McGee: "This contest was so happy and greatful, but now it's time to see whose the winner. The winner of this contest is... Gretchen!"

Gretchen was so happy than ever, as she got The Beauty Contest "Tiara Of The One". Suzi was so upset with this.

Suzi: " _Why she's the one? She didn't even looked beautiful... wait a minute..._ "

She suddenly looked at the glass slipper that she's wearing on.

Suzi: " _Wait, that's not the casual slipper she's wearing on. It must be the reason why she's so good, I got to take it and destroy it. Hahahaha..._ "

The Bottom Dwellers finally got back to Camp Lakebottom. While Suzi is thinking a way to get the glass slipper. She seems to walk around near the lake to think the way.

Buttsquat: "What are you doing Suzi?"

Suzi: "I'm thinking."

Buttsquat: "Thinking? Of what?"

Suzi: "The way to get her glass slipper."

Buttsquat: "Whose?"

Suzi: "Gretchen's one."

Buttsquat: "And... why did you care about that?"

Suzi: "Because that's what makes her become attention!"

Suddenly, an idea popped out from her head.

Suzi: "That's it! Okay, Buttsquat help me or you'll sleep outside."

Buttsquat: "Okay."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A.N: That's it for this chapter. And thanks for your likes, you so kind and great loyal readers. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Painful Dream

**A.N: Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for this story to be updated. I know it's been a long time since I upload the last chapter. But I'll keep updating till the story ends. Here you go!**

 **Chapter 7 ~ The Painful Dream**

That night, even it's already 11.30 a.m., neither Suzi or Buttsquat didn't get to sleep as Suzi decided to run her plan to get the glass slipper and destroy it forever so that Gretchen will be a loser forever.

 **Meanwhile In Camp Lakebottom**

All the bottom dwellers already fell asleep soundly, all except for Gretchen. She didn't seem to enjoy her sleep, in fact she seems like having a nightmare. She screams in her unconscious mind and then woke up in a gasp.

Gretchen: "AHH...!"

McGee surprised at the sudden scream and ran to Gretchen's bed. McGee gave her a comforting hug and calm her down.

McGee: "Okay, Gretch, it's okay. Now, what's happening?"

Gretchen let some tears fall from her eyes as she said...

Gretchen: "I *sob* had a *sob* nightmare."

McGee: "About what?"

Gretchen: "It's about *sob, sob*..."

 **In Gretchen's Nightmare - Gretchen's POV**

I was walking in a forest alone as McGee got caught by a villain. I keep walking and then I saw three figures in the dark, a figure in front holding a weapon, and two other figures on the back holding a little figures, which I recognize as... McGee.

Gretchen: "McGee!"

Figure 1: "You want him? Give me your glass slipper."

I was surprised because the front figure sounds like a girl.

Gretchen: "Who are you?"

Figure 1: "Don't you know me?"

She opened the cape that cover her face and it was... Suzi?

Gretchen: "Suzi?"

Suzi: "Now you know me and you know what I want, now give me the glass slipper!"

Gretchen: "No, in your dream."

Suzi: "Well then. I don't want to hurt my brother, but still I'll do anything for the slipper."

I gasped, it's a dillema for me, I had to decide, lost my beloved friend or my glorious slippers. Then, McGee started to say something with a low voice.

McGee: "No, Gretch, don't give her the slippers."

Gretchen: "But..."

Suzi: "Make your choice."

I tried to think, but it's quite hard to make a choice. Then, I make my choice.

Gretchen: "Please let McGee go, kill me instead!"

McGee: "No, Gretch."

Suzi: "It's been decided."

The two figures then let off McGee. McGee then ran to me.

McGee: "Gretch... don't do this."

Gretchen: "I have to, it's the only way I could save you and the slippers."

McGee: "What? No!"

Gretchen: "Good bye McGee, I love you."

McGee: "*sob, sob* I love you too."

We ended up hugging together for a moment. For the last thing that will leave mark, we both finally kissing passionately. Suzi who finally getting upset, dragged me to be killed. I then throw a slipper to McGee. McGee looked at the slipper with a sad look. The rest two figures prepared to kill me.

Gretchen: "Good bye."

Suzi: "Now, kill her!"

Suzi then thrust a knife to a figure and with a great slay, I was killed. McGee cried heavily, and I screamed loudly.

McGee: "NOO!"

Gretchen: "AHH!"

 **Dream Ended - Normal POV**

McGee calms her down, but still it didn't make her forget about the painful dream. But as Gretchen started to calm, they heard something outside. Gretchen started to get terrified.

Gretchen: "W... w... what's that?"

McGee: "I don't know, I'll check what's that."

But as McGee started to left, Gretchen held his hand.

Gretchen: "No! Don't leave me alone."

McGee: "Uhh... you're not alone, there's Squirt here."

Gretchen: "But he's sleeping. Can I go with you?"

McGee: "Well, okay."

Then, they went outside to see what makes the noise. Then they heard something again. McGee turns on the flashlight. They both got surprised as they see who make the noise, it was Suzi and Buttsquat.

Gretchen: "Suzi?!"

McGee: "Buttsquat?! What are you two doing here?"

Suzi: "Well, just say that I just want to do a revenge."

McGee: "Revenge? For what?"

Suzi: "For her!"

Gretchen: "What?! Why me?"

Suzi: "You have taken my degree as the best beauty contest's Queen let off."

McGee: "Wow, wow, calm down. She has just gotten a nightmare. How about we just let this flow, and we'll continue tomorrow."

Suzi thought for a while, and then she agreed.

Suzi: "Okay, fine. But I'll be here earlier than you expect."

She then went away with Buttsquat back to Sunny Smile. While that, McGee and Gretchen finally got back into the cabin.

Gretchen: "Uh... McGee, I'm quite scared right now, after the nightmare. Would you sleep with me tonight?"

McGee: "Well, of course. Why not?"

McGee then hop on to Gretchen's bed and then they both sleep calmly.

 **~To Be Continued~  
**

**A.N: Okay here's the 7th chapter. I'll try to update much more often this time. And maybe after this I'll change the rate into T, to be safe. See you later!**


End file.
